Medianoche en el Castillo de Claire s
by CamilaLorenzini
Summary: Obi se encuentra patrullando en el castillo, cuando se encuentra con ella.
**Medianoche en el castillo de claire´s**

 _ **estos personajes no me pertenecen, y es hecha sin fines de lucro.**_

Obi estaba patrullando los corredores cuando escucha unos pasos acercándose ,se esconde en un rincón para observar, de quien se trataba . En cuanto nota que es shirayuki, no puede evitar seguirla para ver a donde se dirige.

Shirayuki sumergida en sus pensamientos no nota la presencia de Obi, su destino es la parte más alta del castillo, donde siempre iba cuando no tenía sueño, o tenia cosas que pensar, y esa noche tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, el príncipe le había confesado su amor, pero ella no tenía ninguna intención de estar con él, solo le interesa ser su amiga, pero no quería herir sus sentimientos porque el chico que le gusta o más que gustar la intrigaba era Obi. No sabía nada de él, parece peligroso y desde su primer encuentro cuando fue contratado para espantarla del castillo lanzándole flechas, no podía dejar de pensar en cuál era su pasado, en como se hizo sus hermosas cicatrices y en esos ojos amarillos como los de un gato, por suerte puede concentrarse en su trabajo, así no piensa todo el tiempo en él, además con Ryuu también se distrae cuando tienen que seleccionar hierbas y flores, aunque siempre aparece Obi, con su sonrisa burlona y su actitud desinteresada, realmente le fascinaba ese chico, a veces no podía evitar ver sus músculos a través de su ropa, pero tenía que desviar su mirada a otro lado antes de que él se percatara, pero no podía pensar en eso ahora. Estaba por llegar a su destino, solo debía subir las escaleras que parecían interminables.

Obi no entendía porque la pelirroja estaba tan apurada, ni el porqué de sus reacciones, parecía tener una lucha contra ella misma en su cabeza, de a ratos parecía enojada, luego frustrada, luego se sonrojaba y negaba con la cabeza, realmente no sabía que estaba pensando esa mujer , y eso es lo que más le gustaba de ella, nunca lo admitió pero desde hace un tiempo le gusta, es tan diferente a él, ella es un libro abierto siempre tan honesta, tan simple, tan hermosa, me dan ganas de tocarla de corromperla, como puede ser tan pura, desde su piel blanca como la nieve hasta sus cabellos rojos como el fuego, pero lo que más le gustaba era cuando se enojaba, como su determinación la hacían tan temeraria como cuando se tiro de lo alto del castillo para ir a buscar el silbato de los pájaros en entrenamiento. Shirayuki deprende se detiene y saca de sus ensoñaciones a Obi, luego de subir las infinitas escaleras hacia la parte mas alta de una de las torres del castillo ella se queda parada en frente de una pileta donde había unas plantas, y suficiente agua para tener medio cuerpo sumergido.

-Al fin llegue- dijo shirayuki aliviada, se saca las botas, y se empieza a bajar el cierre del vestido.

–Señorita, que haces?- Obi sabía que si veía como ella se desvestía no iba a poder irse, ni tampoco aparecer, sino que iba a estar atrapado mirándola y poniéndola en peligro a ella porque estaba seguro que no iba a poder contenerse a tal panorama …

-OBI QUE SUSTO - shirayiki dejo de bajarse el cierre del vestido y de repente se p uso muy nerviosa.

-solo estaba patrullando esta parte del castillo cuando de repente apareciste- mintió porque sería vergonzoso decirle que la siguió todo el camino.

-ah hm yo no podía dormir, y vine para despejar mi mente- Ella de repente es consciente de que están a solas, y ella solo tiene un fino vestido blanco.

-y tiene que despejar la mente mientras se desnuda? Podría haber algún otro guardia mirando, tuviste suerte de que era solo yo- ella nunca se interesaría por él, es decir antes era un asesino y ella se dedica a curar gente, seguro me odiaría si se entera.

\- Las noches como estas en las cuales no puedo dejar de pensar, me gusta meterme en esta pileta con hierbas medicinales que relajan mi cuerpo estresado, encima hay una hermosa luna llena, y además nunca me cruce con nadie.- dijo ella

¿venia siempre? Y si alguien ya la vio? El debe protegerla de cualquier peligro pero nunca pensó que ella misma se pondría en peligro exponiéndose así.

Obi se acerca a ella, con paso fuerte y enojado, tenía que hacer que entienda el peligro que corrió, porque pudo haberse topado con un guardia no muy moralista y querer aprovecharse de ella. No para de acercarse hasta estar a centímetros casi rozándola, ella estaba desconcertada pero a el no le importaba, de detuvo cuando creía tener un espacio prudente entre ella y el.

-No podes venir sola a este tipo de lugares, nunca sabes qué clase de persona vas a encontrar, señorita, mírate ahora estas asustada solo porque me puse serio y me acerque un poco de mas, imagínate si fuera otra persona con verdaderas intenciones- Obi estaba muy serio.

Cuando Obi la miro con esos ojos no supo cómo reaccionar, nunca lo había visto así, por eso no pudo evitar excitarse un poco por la situación, que él quiera quizás besarla o hacerle algo, varias veces soñó con eso, pero cuando escucho lo que dijo "con verdaderas intenciones" se dio cuenta que todo era una farsa y se sintió indignada, frustrada y enojada, ella ya sabía que Obi la veía solo como un trabajo, alguien a quien cuidar, ni siquiera me dice por mi nombre porque Zen se lo prohibió cuando me "ataco" el día que nos conocimos, realmente detestaba eso, sentía que solo era un estorbo.

-Me puedo cuidar sola Obi, no necesito tu ayuda ni tu preocupación- ya no quería saber nada de seguir ahí, solo quería ir a su cama y gritar o simplemente llorar de frustración, siempre la trataban como una nena a quien cuidar, avanzo para poder rodearlo y seguir su camino, pero Obi no se movió ni un centímetro, en cambio se quedó observándola.

Ella a pesar de sentirse humillada, le mantenía la mirada porque no iba a perder, estaba harta de voltear e ignorarlo, estaba harta de no saber nada de él, hacia un año que lo conocía, un año entero que ella quería saber, que quería explorarlo pero, estaba ahí mirándola sin moverse, maldición como no voy a excitarme si me mira así. Cansada ya de este juego lo empuja para poder irse pero solo da con una masa de musculo inamovible sólido y pesado que solo la hizo retroceder.

-no puedes ni hacerme a un lado y crees que podes cuidarte sola- Ya no estaba tan enojado, ahora solo curioso sobre las reacciones que tiene ella, es tan delicada, tan frágil pero esa mirada tiene un brillo valiente, casi mortal, me desafía y yo amo los desafíos, no puedo apartarme sino que es como un imán, me encanta, la quiero, la deseo tanto. Pero mierda, no puedo, tengo que dejarla Zen la quiere, desde el principio lo note, anqué no se bien las intenciones de ella, sé que a la larga va a ir con él, es decir es un príncipe cualquier chica quisiera. De a poco deja escapar su deseo, y afloja la mirada que tenía, apartándose de una vez porque desde el principio es solo su guardián, nada más.

Cuando Obi se hace a un lado me sorprendo porque me di cuenta que no quería que él se moviera, maldición quería que haga algo, esperaba algo, pocas veces pueden tener ese tipo de intimidad, y ella lo hecho a perder haciéndolo enojar, pero en realidad no sé de que otra forma retenerlo.

-Vamos te acompaño a tu habitación, señorita- dijo el

-No, Obi si tanto querés cuidarme quédate acá mientras hago lo que vine a hacer, tengo bastante estrés como para volver a mi habitación, muchas cosas que pensar y si tanto te preocupa mi seguridad, quédate viendo los alrededores y listo- no iba a dejarlo ir, quiero hacerlo reaccionar.

-No, señorita no entiende? No puede hacer eso- maldición si ella pretendía que el viera como entraba desnuda al agua y que el no se le tire encima, realmente estaba loca, o no entendía nada sobre hombres.

-Me harte, Obi tengo nombre, no soy "señorita" y si tengo ganas de meterme al agua me meto y listo, te guste o no- entonces salgo corriendo y me tire con ropa al agua, lo único que faltaba que me excite me haga sentir nerviosa, frustrada hasta humillada y me mande a dormir, ya mucho tenía con lo de Zen.

Obi estaba sorprendido, ella directamente se metió con ropa. Luego de unos instantes logra recomponerse y no pudo más que reírse, en serio que esta chica iba a matarlo, se resignó y se sentó apoyado en la pared viendo la espalda de ella, y como se ubicaba al lado de las hierbas y se relajaba. Porque le recrimino lo del nombre? , Él tenía prohibido por zen decir su nombre, siempre se refirió a ella de esa forma, "señorita" porque siempre pensé que era de zen y él es mi maestro, entonces quizás quiere decir que ella en realidad no quiere al príncipe? Pero si no lo quiere, entonces qué significa?, nuca considere posible eso, que ella no haya elegido a zen.

Obi tan encerrado en sus pensamientos que no detecto que la pelirroja lo estaba mirando, y al verlo tan abstraído se dejó llevar por su curiosidad, salió del agua y se acercó despacio hacia Obi.

-Obi- dijo ella, demonios quiero besarlo, tocarlo, no aguanto mucho más, cada vez que lo encuentro patrullando los pasillos, cada vez que me ayuda en la enfermería, cuando me ayuda a llevar cosas, cuando charlamos de cosas sin sentido, pero nunca me animo a preguntarle por su pasado, por sus cosas, me canse de que me llame señorita, de que me trate con frialdad. De pronto me urgía tocarlo.

-Hey Obi?- quería que me vea mojada, mi vestido era blanco estoy segura que se me transparenta el cuerpo, quiero que me vea y que no sea capaz de apartar la vista, de que no sea pueda decirme "señorita".

Obi en ese momento sale de sus encrucijada y se da cuenta que ella está parada justo en frente de suyo.

Perplejo de que ella este así, semi desnuda casi por la transparencia de su vestido, por como el agua hacia brillar su piel bajo la luz de la luna, era hermosa, y esos ojos verdes, llenos de deseo, es decir ¿deseo? y de repente me di cuenta, de sus pequeñas provocaciones, de sus pequeños gestos, quizás me volví loco pero ahí estaba ella, provocándolo, carajo no sabía que decir.

Entonces por un momento se quedaron quietos, sin decir nada, el ambiente entre ellos era pesado, un mínimo gesto un mínimo movimiento definiría todo.

Shirayuki dio el primer paso, se acercó a Obi, y acaricio su mejilla, estaba petrificado, tenía miedo de moverse pero con ese mínimo roce, basto para sacarlo de su fantasía, la tomo del brazo y la atrajo hacia él, agarrándola de la cintura para q no escape, no iba a obtener un no como respuesta. La beso salvajemente, al principio ella se sorprendió del ritmo rápido casi desesperado por tenerla, por probarla, pero se recuperó rápido, abriendo los labios para darle paso a su lengua, pero no le basto y la atrajo más cerca suyo, beso su cuello, sus mejillas, recorrió su clavícula, pero no se atrevió a bajar más que eso, en cambio paro y la miro a los ojos.

-shirayuki- no podía creer lo que había hecho, pero lo que más lo perplejo es que ella no lo rechazo.

-eso es todo? Yo todavía no estoy del todo satisfecha - maldición se dejó llevar por su ritmo , por el éxtasis que sentía que se olvidó de explorar ella su cuerpo, sus músculos, y esas cicatrices que siempre quiso tocar, ella quería todo, su pasado, su cuerpo, su alma, nunca se había sentido así de atraída por un hombre.

-No podemos hacer esto acá, en un rato hay cambio de guardias- No podía creer que la tenía en sus brazos todavía, pero no era el momento ahora.

Lo que ambos no sabían, era que estaban siendo observados.


End file.
